1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to computer technologies, and more particularly to a media data playback system and reboot method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
TV converters, known as set-top boxes, manage the higher channel numbers not supported by TVs, descramble, decrypt, and decode channel signals into rich video content and other information, such as program guides. During the bootstrapping of a set-top box, a boot loader is executed to clear a main memory, decompress and load and the OS from a flash memory to the main memory for execution. Since memory clearing and OS loading is a portion of the bootstrapping, reboot is also an option to solve system failure, for example, when a virtual memory area is erroneously overwritten. Decompressing and loading an OS, however, may be time consuming and delays video display.